


Family

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Co-Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, ManDadlorian, Protective Cara Dune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: They had picked up Cara again and Grogu was undeniably delighted to see her. A little odd considering he had actually tried to kill her before, but Din wasn’t about to argue with him when it gave him a break from running around after the little green monster. Sitting in the cockpit, he could hear Grogu squealing with laughter almost constantly and Cara’s laughter mingling with his every so often.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Family

They had picked up Cara again and Grogu was undeniably delighted to see her. A little odd considering he had actually tried to kill her before, but Din wasn’t about to argue with him when it gave him a break from running around after the little green monster. Sitting in the cockpit, he could hear Grogu squealing with laughter almost constantly and Cara’s laughter mingling with his every so often. 

He could also hear Cara saying ‘Grogu’ quite often and the Child making happy little noises every time she did. She had laughed for nearly ten minutes when he had explained the fact that they had met a Jedi who had been able to communicate with Grogu, and that was how he had found out his name. Din hadn’t been entirely sure whether she was laughing at how ridiculous the name was or at the fact that he had managed to keep the Child despite his main mission being to reunite him with his own kind. Knowing Cara, it was probably both. 

There was a noise behind him and he spun round, instincts as both a fighter and a parent kicking in, but it was just Cara standing at the back of the cockpit, holding Grogu. She grinned at him and jerked her chin at the kid,

“I think he’s hungry.”

A quick glance at the time that he always kept onboard the ship, even if it didn’t always line up with the planets they stopped at, confirmed that Cara was probably correct since it was around the time that they normally ate lunch.

“Give me a second.” He switched the Razor Crest into autopilot, pausing for a second to be sure that it had actually settled- the one time he had thought it was on autopilot when it wasn’t was one time too many- and jumped down into the main area after Cara. She was leaning against a crate, still holding Grogu and talking to him cheerfully,

“What do you want for lunch then? I don’t know what your Daddy has on board, but it’s probably not something fun.”

He rolled his eyes, aware that she couldn’t see and moved past them into the small kitchen and storage area where he kept the food.

“Ah,” Cara said behind him as he pulled out some bars and some dried meat, “looks like I was right about that.”

“Do you want it or not?”

“No, no,” she replied, grinning again, “we’ll eat.”

“That’s what I thought.” He replied, taking Grogu back and following her movements to sit cross-legged on the floor. After having accidentally had his helmet removed in front of the two of them, he didn’t really see the point in hiding to eat or drink, not to mention that he had been having doubts ever since he met the other Mandalorians who did take off their helmets.

“I take it back,” she said, visibly struggling to swallow something so dry, “this is the highest cuisine.”

Grogu laughed at that, even if he probably didn’t understand what it meant- they were still trying to decipher how much of basic he actually understood- and that made Cara laugh as well. He handed over a container of water, smiling despite himself,

“I find it helps to add liquid.”

“You couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?”

Grogu laughed again, clapping his little hands delightedly. Cara clapped back excitedly, and Din couldn’t find it in him to tell her that he had started doing that a little over a week ago. Sitting on the floor, watching them clap back and forth at each other he found it hard to believe that he had ever wanted anything else, Cara had only been on the ship now for a little over a day but she fitted in like a missing piece.

He didn’t love Cara like his parents had loved each other, but he loved her in a way, he loved Grogu as well in a different way and it was almost as if he was slowly accumulating a family that he hadn’t had since the attack on his planet. Soft parts of him, that had been buried deep down when he watched the explosion that was his parents’ death, were resurfacing slowly with every moment that he felt more and more comfortable.

Cara looked up at him, “How long until we get to the planet?”

“Only a few hours, why?” He asked, leaning back into the wall and spreading his fingers so Grogu could play with them, as he tended to do when bored- they really needed to get him some actual toys.

The grin was back on her face and it didn’t suggest anything good, so really, he should have been able to predict what she was going to say next. “I want to teach him to fire a gun.”

“Absolutely not!”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is gonna become my go-to fluff thing, like everytime I write some fluff its gonna be mando based
> 
> if u don't love grogu who even are u


End file.
